The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Social networks generally refer to websites at which users may interact with other users. For example, a user may access a social network website via a user device connected to a web server via a network, e.g., the Internet. The interaction at a social network may include sharing user content such as photos, videos, and hyperlinks to news stories. The sharing of user content at a social network may also be referred to as a “posting.” The interaction at a social network may also include providing commentary on postings. For example, the commentary may include submitting comments or an indication of a user's opinion with respect to a particular posting. In some instances, a posting by a user may be re-posted and/or have commentary provided by other users a plurality of times. The re-posting of and/or commentary to a particular posting may cause the posting to propagate throughout the social network.